the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Men Tell No Tales (POTC)
The Curse Of The Black Pearl is a main movie created by Jamie141 that serves as the first main movie of the saga. It follows the story of Jack Sparrow whom is determined to get back his ship, The Black Pearl, after it was stolen from him which results in him having to team up with William Turner Jr., a blacksmith, on a quest to rescue Elizabeth Swann, a beautiful woman of high importance. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *All deleted scenes from the original movies get added back into their original places unless if it collides with existing scenes. *Instead of singing, Elizabeth hums "A Pirate's Life For Me" to not be suspicious to the navy members aboard the ship while Gibbs is teaching her how to do it with her father replacing Gibbs in being the one to tell her that it is bad luck. *It is confirmed that the captain of the ship that Elizabeth is being transported on and finds William Turner Jr is Lawrence Norrington, James's father but he doesn't appear as it is mentioned he is stuck in his cabin with a flu that is hinted to being what causes his death and for his son to replace him. *When James Norrington meets Jack on the docks, the scene is changed slightly due to James recognizing him from their encounter back in Jack's original adventures but Jack has clearly forgotten who he is. *Throughout Port Royal, there are wanted pirates of all the notable pirates that were seen throughout the first two seasons of Legends Of Jack Sparrow as well as a wanted poster for Jack himself. *During the attack on Port Royal, Bo'sun can be seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder to The Black Pearl. *When William wakes up after the attack on Port Royal, he has a starfish on his face, hinting towards his father. *The conversation between Jack and William is made longer with William knowing his mother's name and revealing his mother to be Arabella Smith which leads to Jack telling him stories about their adventures until William reveals to Jack that she died of a disease while she was running her own tavern. *There are additional scenes that show what happened to Jack and Will on their journey between Port Royal and Tortuga which begins when they are intercepted by Carrera De La Vega and ends with Jack having to free Will from a spanish slave mine before they continue their journey to Tortuga. *When on Tortuga, Jack ends up facing against Pequeno, having to fight against him and his henchman in order to save the crew he has recruited as well as the HMS Interceptor before escaping from the island. **Also when on Tortuga, Jack also recruits Anamaria, Marty and Cotton as well as Gibbs while meeting the rest of the crew later. *There is an additional scene as the motley crew are hunting down The Black Pearl where they raid a merchant vessel for supplies and Will becomes an accidental pirate in their pillaging. *In the post-credits scene where the two monkeys steal a medallion each, Tia Dalma can be seen retrieving Barbossa's corpse along with the help of Charles Vane. Characters : *Like all fictions in the new POTC, Jack is shown to be a little more caring about his crew and genuinely sees them as friends but still tries to hide these feelings. *Instead of there only being one monkey named Jack. There is a second monkey named Polly who Barbossa owned before he betrayed Jack, Jack the monkey was then gotten to replace Jack Sparrow. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that appear throughout the movie. |-|Government= Port Royal British Royal Navy Merchants |-|Pirates= Jack's Motley Crew Barbossa's Cursed Crew Tortuga |-|Others= Carrera De La Vega's Ship Cuba